A Little Piece of Chaos
by Midnigthblossom
Summary: All games have rules. Since the begining only one player has participated in the game of Wonderland. But what happens when two outsiders fall down the rabbit hole? Can two foreigners play the game... Or is against the rules? OC story. My first fanfic. Opinions are welcomed !
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day at the city. The birds chirped merrily, the bright sunlight was slowly causing people skin cancer... Well, it would have been a normal day, if two certain girls weren´t walking down a crowded street. The two teens were walking downtown, were an anime convention was taking place. The pair consisted on a small brunette and a tall blackette. Now, there was nothing abnormal with the taller teen, except for her blazing purple orbs and the fact that the ends of her hair were dyed a bright aqua blue. She was tall and slim and, had she used high-heels, she could have given somehow the aspect of a model. Her short black hair, contrasting with her slightly tanned skin, reached her shoulders as it swayed to the wind, the ends somehow defying gravity as they curled up on odd angles. As for her clothes, they were nothing special. She wore a tight sleeveless purple shirt, dark denim skinny jeans, black and gray Vans, and a light gray beanie hat. Over the sleeveless shirt she wore a generic dream catcher, three lone emerald feathers decorating the item. The most streaking factor of her clothing was a long fingerless striped glove, purple and black alternating until it reached her elbow, and yet that was still normal looking. However if you looked to the petite girl that worked as her companion… Now THAT was abnormal. The reason why people couldn't stop looking at the pair was the rather weird outfit that the brown haired girl was wearing. Her clothes consisted on a red dress that reached mid-thigh with a white frilly apron over it; to make it short it was somehow a redemption of an Alice in wonderland cosplay. On the sleeves of the red dress where two thin black stripes, separated about a centimeter between each, same black stripes that were at the bottom of the skirt part, a skirt that ended in a black lace. The white apron tied itself with a back ribbon; and it had a spade symbol on its lowest left corner. She also wore some black and white striped stockings that reached about 3 inches over her knees and a black ribbon that was tied sloppily on a bow over the left side of her head. And of course she wore some bright red Mary Jane's.

At the moment the brunette, whose name was April, was staring straight into the pavement; her gray gaze trying to evade the weird looks she was receiving from the people in general. The awkwardness of the situation only grew when a group of males passed by the girls, some trying to stifle their laughs, others don´t even trying to dissimulate them at all. April tried to glare at the males the best she could, only making some of them laugh harder. The petite girl gritted her teeth, and was about to literally ask them _"What they were looking at?!"_ and "_What was their f*cking problem?!",_ when she felt a slight touch at her shoulder. She harshly turned to see who had dared to touch her, only to find the soft gaze of her friend. –"Let them be, it´s worthless to fight them and you´ll never see them again. "- Then she smirked- "Besides it´s not like any of them were handsome."- She winked.

April sighed, but giggled shortly after.-"I guess you´re right, Mel-chan." She said a little more calmly, the boys now far away, walking down another street.

-"Still don´t understand why you came dressed already with the cosplay though. There are changing rooms after all…" The blackette, Melody, pointed out. April shyly looked to the pavement again, a pink blush in her face. –"I-I didn´t knew it. Besides I thought mom was going to dive me to the entrance."- She sighed deeply, a little bit annoyed saying the next part. –"I never expected mom was going to ditch me outside your house and that I´d have to walk FOUR squares enduring the stares of people as if I was a freaky weirdo." She pouted. At this Melody smiled. "But you ARE a weirdo."

-"Hahaha… You´re sooo f***ing funny Mel." April said, sarcasm evident.

-"Awww, how mean~!" The noirette feigned hurt.- "Besides you don´t need to be such an a**, we´re almost there."

And effectively, as the friends turned around the corner, they found the entrance to the before mentioned convention. Cosplayers from all the existing varieties were standing at the entrance, the event being started hours ago, wanting to refresh themselves with the fresh air that probably wasn´t compared to the one at the crowded establishment. This was probably because, even if there was air conditioner inside, the body warmth of the conglomeration at the complex was probably reaching inhuman conditions. The friends passed through the thick mass of anime fans until they reached the ticket both, were a woman in her mid-twenties was watching lazily at all the teens chatting under the afternoon sun. Melody approached the woman and asked for two tickets, then proceeded to pay for both herself and her friend, which was pouting childishly since she liked to pay things by herself (She wasn´t going to complaining though).

April sighed contently, being able to don´t feel awkward between the crowd. –"Well… LET´S GET IN~!"

* * *

After some hours of wandering and checking the stands each girl had at least bought some items of their liking and now were heading to the improvised food court of the event. Saying that they had been having fun was an understatement. Mel had bought 5 anime CDs, an onigiri plush toy, an assassin's creed themed necklace and almost anything that had her favorite yaoi OTP on it. Hell she´d even bought a pin that read I LOVE YAOI on it. It´s not that Melody was a total Fujoshi, she still liked shoujo, but since she had recently joined the fandom she still had that uncontrollable fangirl syndrome of buying everything related to her new addiction. April hadn´t bought as much as Mel (she had only bought a pair of manga tomes and a cellphone charm with a cute mudkip), but that didn´t mean she wasn´t having fun, in fact in was far from it. She had at least seen 6 cosplayers dressed as her favorite characters and she had befriended at least 4 of them. Even though she usually was shy she felt at her element talking to other people who liked the same as her.

Now the two teens were sitting quietly on one of the food court chairs, April absently eating a pocky stick and Melody drinking a funny looking soda she had become addicted to recently. Actually, it seemed the girl was quite prone to addictions.

As they chatted idly about who-knows-what, something caught the noirette´s attention. Passing right in front of them was a very good looking man with a scowl on his face, his attitude showing right away he disliked the place. But what caught the girls´ attention wasn´t how handsome he was, but more exactly the way he was dressed. He looked like an exact replica of Peter White, ears and all. Since heart no Kuni no Alice was both teens favorite manga, Melody almost had a heart attack right there, and April almost choked with her Pocky sticks. As the fellow in question walked away (not taking notice of the gapping girls) an almost breathless Melody whispered.-"Was that-?"

-"OH MY GOD! IT WAS A PETER WHITE COSPLAYER MEL! ITWASAPETERWHITECOSPLAYER!"- April suddenly shouted. Being in the hyper state she was she loosed no time and grabbed one of Melody´s arms, dragging her to the direction were the guy had walked away, rushing though the tight mass of people.-"We have to talk to him! I mean there aren´t many Kuni no Alice male fans out there~!"

-"Hey! Stop it!" As usual Melody was the rational one.- "You´re just going to literally glomp the guy and start bombarding him with questions about his cosplay?"

-"Uh… Yeah?" Since she was at a convention she didn't had shyness issues. At this answer Melody literally face palmed and glared at April, showing her disapproval.

-"Okay, fine! Then what do you suggest Miss smart***? How should we 'approach' him?" Melody ignored her friend´s rudeness and answered the most analytical was she could manage. –"Easy dear, instead of practically rushing toward him like creepy stalkers we´ll just wait until he passes by again." She declared, wide know-it-all grin on her face. April just pouted.

-"But he´ll go and, and, and…" Melody raised an eyebrow. –"F-fine." April surrendered. –"But is your fault if we don´t see him again."

And so the teens keep wandering with the hopes of finding the wonderland bunny again. Had they knew the man they had been looking at was the actual Peter White maybe they would have actually followed him…

* * *

Some time had passed since an irritated Peter White had leaved that dreaded place people called 'Anime convention'. He didn't even knew why he had entered. It was so unsanitary! He could swear he had even seen the germs as far as his eyesight permitted. He just thought he could maybe find an outsider to replace Alice in there, but alas not, since he had found nothing close to his lost love. He had been walking though the city without finding anything interesting. Just normal girls. No one could compare to his sweet Alice. And yet, even after trying to persuade Nightmare to not making him come, there he was; searching for someone to fill the hole Alice had left.

There was no use on keeping searching… He gave up, he would never find anyone like Alice… _His Alice…_

* * *

-"I give up."

Melody looked weirdly at her companion.-"Uh? Give up on what?" April glared at her, but she answered.-"I give up on searching the Peter White cosplayer."

-"Oh, you were still looking for him?" April had to retain herself from killing Mel right on the spot. She decided to change the topic. –"You know what just forget it. What time is it anyways?" She didn´t wanted her friend to believe she was a sicko that could get obsessed with someone so easily.

Melody knew her April wanted to change the subject so she didn´t quarrel.-"It´s quite late… Actually I told my mom I was going to return home half an hour ago…Meh she gives me an hour of tolerance anyways." She shrugged. Some minutes of silence passed by before April spoke of again.

-"Hey, Mel-chan."

-"What?"

-"Eto… Damn this is hard…" She sucked a quick breath. _'Better take this out quickly'_ she thought.-"IwonderifIcouldsleepinyourhometonightbec auseIfightedwithmomand-"

-"Excuse me, what did you said?" Melody asked, believing she had misunderstood the last part of the conversation. She was wrong.

-"I requested if could sleep in your home for tonight. Please." April winced in preparation for an outburst that never came.

Melody´s eye twitched and an irritable smile plastered on her face. Why had she asked with such a thing with such a small time of anticipation? She knew very well why April didn´t wanted to go to her house, and she couldn't blame the girl for having such a woman for a mother, but she could at least have asked more early! Now she had to explain her parents as to why she brought a friend to sleep over without telling them first. She sighed when she stared at the petite brunette failing epically at trying to persuade her with puppy eyes.

'_Mom sure will ground me for not asking for permission first…_' she thought before agreeing verbally. –"Fine… But you´ll sleep on the floor!"

-"YAAAAY~!" The girl chirped before finally registering the second part of the statement.-"Wah! Wait a sec-! … WATTDAYA MEAN BY SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR B*TCH?!"

And so the two girls headed to Melody´s house, April trying to persuade her friend to at least letting her sleep on the couch, both practically forgetting the bunny man they had seen earlier at the con.

* * *

After planning the 'route' to return to Melody´s home the girls decided to take a short cut though a nearby park, since they were currently out of founds, so neither of them could afford a cab. The park was beautifully surrounded by several kinds of trees, some bushes of common flowers contrasting with the greenery of the place. For being at the middle of the city, the park looked quite healthy, as if it wasn´t affected by the pollution that saturated the place nowadays.

Everything was going as normal as it should be, both girls chatting idly about this and that, when suddenly Melody yawned. Nothing out of normal one must think.-"So then she said to m- Mel are you listening?" April asked, not finding usual her partner's drowsiness. After all Melody usually stayed up late until her brain didn´t ordered her body to do an emergency shutdown. The only times were Melody was asleep was on Monday mornings at school, Sunday being her 'movie marathon day'.

-"I´m fin-" She couldn´t end her sentence since some meters away, heading toward the densest part of the park, was the 'Peter white cosplayer' as they thought.- "Look over there." She said to her friend.

-"Oh, it´s the Peter white guy right?" April said, not as cheery as the first time, since she was no more at the convention. After the mention of his name the sensitive ears of the bunny man twitched, trying to focus the origin of the noise.

-"It seems he is." Melody answered.

-"Hey, was it me or his ears just moved?"

-"…"

-"Oh come on don´t look at me like that!"

-"You´re conscious that they are false ears right? You know, that THEY DON´T MOVE?!"

April sweat dropped. –"Never mind… must have seen wrong then. Better let's keep going." while she still watched Peter White.

But as they were about to walk to their fixated destination, under the dim lamps of the park since the sun had almost set, Melody noticed something. The prime minister was in such a hurry, wanting to arrive the fastest way possible to his world, that he didn´t noticed when a handkerchief fell from one of his pockets. Melody did though. –"He dropped something." She said, running to pick up the item, closely followed by April.

-"It's a handkerchief" April commented. The small piece of fabric was neatly embroidered with the initials 'P W' –"thanks captain obvious Melody muttered.-"Anyways we need to catch up with him so we can give this back." She declared

-"Oh I get it. And then we can talk to him right~? You´re so brilliant!" In truth Melody was just a 'very good citizen' who just wanted to give back something that seemed of value to a total stranger. Now if the stranger was hot that was just a plus. –"Hey, you over there! I think you lost this!" April shouted as she picked the handkerchief from her friend hands, trying to get the males attention. Unluckily for her Peter had had enough interaction with annoying people for the day, and he didn´t cared anymore if every people with a heart was a foreigner in potential.

April huffed, annoyed at the male´s attitude. _'How rude!'_ So fueled by her annoyance she was that she didn´t cared anymore the guy could be a kuni no Alice fan or not, she just wanted to get over 5with it, since so far the bunny-man had acted like an a**. Not how an ideal man should act if you could ask her.

With handkerchief in hand and a pissed-as-hell look she ran towards him, closely followed by Melody, trying to stop a possible catastrophe with a very aggressive tsundere. However, after turning swiftly on one of the oldest trees of the park, Peter White couldn´t be seen anymore.

-"Ehhh?! Where the f*** did he go?! " Said April, heavily panting, as she slowed down to inspect the tree were the man had disappeared, now more pissed than before, since her objective had practically vanished into thin air. Melody, who was a few inches away, sighed, already accustomed to April´s mood swings, and walked towards her. However, since it was already dark, Melody didn´t see a big root that was particularly high, nor the giant rabbit hole she was about to fall into. It happened so quickly, one second she was walking and the next she was falling towards nothing but blackness. April watched her friend fell and without a second thought quickly grabbed her from the hem of her jeans. However it would be stupid to believe that such a small girl could stop a much taller one from falling, and so both girls fell into the rabbit hole.

* * *

At the top of the clock tower a certain incubus watched absently into the vast place upon his eyes: Wonderland. A place of dreams, sometimes nightmares. He had come to the roof to clear his mind after the arrival of Peter White. The prime minister hadn´t brought any outsider to play the game, daring to give nightmare excuses even though he could see right through him. After all he could read minds. Also, as if that wasn´t enough, Gray had arrived to his office with a stack of papers that could rival with clover tower´s height itself. Nightmare couldn´t help but shiver at the memory. And so he had ended there, running away from his assistant and finding the rooftop as his ultimate hiding place.

So deep in though was the lord of clover tower that it took him some time to realize two lingering presences right behind him. Nightmare sighed and turned slowly; expecting Gray and some random faceless ready to drag him back to that hell of work. His eyes widened for a second, as what he found was quite different to what he imagined. In front of him laid two girls unconscious, right at the center of the tower´s roof. At first he confused them with faceless but, as he got closer, he noticed the two teens closed eyelids. He couldn´t help but smile at the sight. Not only one, but TWO outsiders were right in front of him.

This game would surely be interesting. Perhaps it wasn´t such a bad idea to send Peter White…

**-END Chapter 1-**

* * *

**A/N: **So... First fanfic I´ve ever made in this site. Actually first fanfic I´ve made in all my life~!

Since english is not my mother toungue whatsoever I must apologize for any typos or gramatical errors (actualy if someone could point them out I´d highly apreciate it).

Also, I want to give a special thank you to a friend of mine who encouraged me *coughmorelikepressionedcough* to write this fanfic: **Winterblizzard1. **She only has a deviantart account, but if you have an account at the site I´d love if you went to spam her inbox~!:3 (Seriously I´d soooooooo love you everyone if you did!)

Please review! It shows you liked this and encourages me to keep writting.

I´d love to know your opinions, and **constructive criticism **is always welcomed!

**Midnightblossom out~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I forgot this on the first chapter... how foolish of me! Yeah, so… I don´t own, all rights go to the amazing QuinnRose and all that stuff.

Now onto the story~!  
_

A soft breeze entered though a partially open window. Although the winter´s wind was soft it was also bitterly cold, making a certain blackette stir in her sleep on a cozy bed. Melody´s eyes slowly fluttered open. _'What a weird dream…_' The girl stifled a yawn as she scanned her surroundings. She blinked once… Twice… And then it hit her, like a ton of bricks. That wasn´t her room. She jolted upright, eyes wide, startled by the fact she was on a bed that wasn´t hers.

However, as she watched the room with the consciousness of a fully woken up person, she found the room quite familiar. She was 100% sure she had never been in that place before and yet... She couldn´t help but think she had seen it before, she just couldn´t tell from where.

Still in her yesterday clothes, she got up, determined to find out the truth; but also curios as to how she ended on that weird place. Also, wasn´t she with April the day before? Or she had to see her today? Her head throbbed, not quite recalling anything of the previous day. She felt like her memories were pieces of an unsolvable puzzle, waiting for someone with enough patience to put the pieces back in place.

She walked towards the room entrance, slowly turning the knob. She was surprised not only because she found April coming out of the next door, but the long corridor both were in. They did recognize the place they were at though. –"The clock tower…?" April asked, too low under her breath, making it almost impossible to even be audible. Both teens looked quizzically at each other with wide gazes, but they dismissing the thought of it to be real almost instantly, believing the current place to be a just dream. However, as they started walking to no direction but forward, a thought lingered in their minds. In both cases never before the girls had dreamed with each other in their respective dreams. This indeed was a new occurrence.

They kept walking for a while on awkward silence, not knowing how to start a conversation with a friend on a dream, until April broke the silence. –"Sooo… You know where are we going? … Uh, Mel?" The other girl was startled for a second, initially believing her companion to be mute, but answered nothing less.-"Not really… I actually thought you were one guiding us…"April stopped abruptly and mentally counted to ten before slowly turning around. She sighed deeply. - "Are you telling me you don´t have any f*cking idea of where are we going?"

–"Yup."

-"Arghhh! Can´t believe that I´ve been walking senselessly for half an hour-"

-"We haven´t been walking more than five minutes."

-"Five minutes, half an hour, who cares? Anyways, can´t believe that I´ve been walking senselessly with someone who has not a single idea of where the hell she was taking me!"

The last statement irked Melody a little, making her calm temper boil up. –"Told you I thought you were the one guiding! Besides it´s not like in the manga there is a map as to 'how to navigate through the clover/clock tower'!"

The argument continued for a while, both girls causing ruckus. So concentrated they were on their 'little fight' they didn´t noticed they were about to crash into someone, who was carrying a high stack of papers that made him almost impossible to see.

With a loud 'thud' the tree individuals collided, papers scattering through the air. The male hurriedly started to pick up the messed papers after apologizing. After seeing the disorder she had caused, Melody immediately started helping gathering the spread documents. -"I´m sorry, it was our fault, we weren´t paying attention." The blackette said as she glanced back at April, who was currently on the floor, clutching her head throbbing as she 'owed' under her breath; occasionally a curse escaping her lips, as it would help ease the pain.

Picking up the last of the scattered files, Melody's hand collided with the man´s, making her take a quick glance to the fellow in question as she blushed slightly. And boy she had to restrain herself from screaming like a fangirl. How hadn't she noticed it before? Only one person in all Wonderland would carry such an atrocious amount of papers as it was normal routine (it made sense since it WAS normal to him): Gray Ringmarc, the lizard roleholder. A soft smile grazed his lips making Melody melt inside. His silky blue hair gleamed softly under the gentle winter light, making a nice contrast with his deep golden eyes. Same eyes which were looking straight at her. Melody adverted her gaze elsewhere, unable to hold a stance against that intense gaze of his. The teen's previous pink blush had spread through all her face and was starting to turn a deep shade of scarlet red. She yelped out of surprise, trying to think on a way to introduce properly to one of her favorite characters of the series without ashaming herself. Saying she looked adorable on that stuttering and flushing state was an understatement, and Gray couldn´t help but blush slightly himself at the defenseless girl in front of him.

Meanwhile, April´s head had stopped hurting. The collision somehow had managed to clear her thoughts and now an idea played in her head. Wasn´t she supposedly dreaming? In the dreams it was impossible to feel pain, actually at any stressful situation the normal reaction would be to wake up. When you feel pain on a dream it transforms on a nightmare, but what kind of Nightmare would involve Wonderland?! It was the place where every girl would like to be right? Similar thoughts dashed through her mind until realization hit her... Really hard. THIS was NOT a dream... But if it wasn´t it could only mean one thing: this was **REAL**.

Rather than feeling relieved by this revelation a sudden wave of panic rushed to her when she glanced at Melody, red as a tomato, about to say whatever came to her mind out of nervousness, face to face with Gray Ringmarc. What if she accidentally said something she wasn´t supposed to know? She wasn´t sure of what could happen; she only was sure it probably meant disaster. April loose no time and grabbed Melody, who had currently stood up along with the handsome roleholder, dragging her apart from the male. –"Um, hello sir."-She internally facepalmed at her word pick. _'Sir? Serously?_'-" Erm…Could you please excuse me and my friend here? I need to talk to her for a second. I swear I won´t take much sooo… please don´t leave in the meantime." The brunette asked the most polite way she could manage as she bowed, then proceeding to separate herself and her friend some meters from the lizard roleholder, who was startled by the sudden interruption from the brunette, but rather interested.

-"What are you doing?" Mel hissed.

-"Shhh! Lower your voice!" April whispered hoarsely. She peeked over her shoulder; hopping nobody was eavesdropping on their conversation, (Gray Ringmarc, being the only one else at the corridor, just stared at them curiously), and continued whispering on a more composed tone.  
-"Mel, this isn´t a dream. We actually went to wonderland when yesterday we accidentally fell down that chasm at the park trying to follow the Peter White cosplayer who was the actual Peter White. Oh, and the guy over there is the actual Gray Ringmarc not a part of a one of those pervy dream of yours."

-"…"

-"Mel…?"

-"You must be kidding me… Did you hit yourself on the head of something? "She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

-"That's just what happened!" The small girl was met with Melody´s infamous glare. She also acknowledged she had raised her voice, so she quickly lowered it again. –"When we collided with Gray I hit my head and it throbbed. I felt pain, which doesn´t makes sense at all... You shouldn´t be able to 'feel' on a dream." To show her point April pinched Melody hard on the arm, as it was the only proof she needed.

-"Ow, that hurt! What´s your problem b*tch?" The noirette exclaimed as she held her now 1throbbing arm, cursing to show her pissed state.

- "See? That's just what I mean. Do you believe me now?" April said with a smile.

Instead of receiving the praise she expected from such a discovery (which she was sure had saved their lives), she received a punch on her right shoulder, Mel´s fist tightly closed to increase the damage.

-"Hey! Why was that for?" April said with a slight frown and pouty look. Had she had a dog tail and ears they would have been between her legs and sloped back against her skull, respectively. –"I was just trying to make you understand the situation we´re in" She huffed and crossed her arms, annoyed that things didn´t went as she wanted them.

-"I believe you… But next time you pinch me I´ll make sure you´ll never move that arm again~!" Melody said with the sweetest smile she could manage. April paled instantly at the threat, making a mental note to never hit Mel again. '_Yandere…_'

A brief second of silence passed by before April spoke up again. -"Now that the topic has been officially closed… Where should we go now? In case you have forgotten Gray Ringmarc is still standing there, even if he seemed in a hurry when we bumped into him." She glanced back to be sure her statement had been true and, indeed, Ringmarc was still standing there, shifting his gaze through some of papers he had picked up from the now neatly ordered stack on the floor.

-"How can you dare to suggest I´ve forgot him?!" Melody countered offended, as she scowled. –"And about our destination and Gray… -Sigh- I guess we can ask him were Nightmare is right? Then Nightmare will probably 'explain' us the game. The only problem is his mindreading abilities, but I guess we can manage to trick him if we don´t think too much about what we know."

April nodded in agreement, even though she found hard to avoid thinking about the fact they were in Wonderland. It was literally a dream come true. –"I second the plan mistress~!" She said with a grin.

Melody just sighed again. She could have sworn that the brunette girl had gotten over the bad habit of calling her 'Mistress', but alas not, it seemed April couldn´t get rid of it. '_Ah… I guess old habits die hard_?' So she just disregarded the annoying word and headed to the waiting roleholder, April in tow.

Of course, being the one who had asked for a second to talk with her friend, April was the one who spoke first; rather cheerily compared to the improper way she had interrupted Melody and the lizard roleholder. Needless to say it had been a live or death situation before! –"Sorry for my rudeness earlier, I thank you for your patience and for not leaving while we were talking back there!" She then proceeded to smile politely.-"Also if I recall correctly we haven´t introduced properly, right? My name is April Wolff." She stretched her hand to Gray Ringmarc (whom was slightly taken aback by the brunette´s sudden mood swing), as a simple gesture of courtesy. He placed back the papers he had been shuffling through earlier into the stack on the floor and, like business-men (or on April´s case a business-woman), both exchanged a quick yet firm handshake.

-"Ah, my apologies for not introducing myself appropriately before. I´m Gray Ringmarc." He smiled warmly at both teenagers.

Watching the lizard´s captivating smile Melody couldn´t help but to bashfully smile back. She lost herself in there briefly; however, she suddenly noticed that she was the only one who hadn´t introduced herself yet, and took no time to correct her mistake. –"M-My name is Melody Dankworth." The blackette bowed quickly. –"It´s nice meeting you."

–"Well then, it´s a pleasure to meet you both Miss April, Miss Melody."

-"Please just call me April." The small girl grinned devishly."Oh, but I´m sure Melody doesn´t cares HOW you call her, as long as you DO."

Melody blushed deeply again. –"T-that's NOT true!" She stuttered out. She suddenly felt even more ashamed. She had over reacted. Not only that, but since the catch had been intentionally directed to her by April (And oh boy she had fell…) she was sure Gray had understood what the brunette's words implied not-so-subtly. –"You can call me just Mel or Melody…" Her voice gradually lowering as she glanced at the only safe zone available at the moment: the floor.

April giggled at her little prank, watching Melody squirm of shame. It was so easy to make her blush. God, she was going to have so much fun teasing her~! Especially with Blood. The misunderstanding she would create between the hatter and her friend just for her enjoyment! It´s not like Mel would not try to get revenge anyways. She wondered if the twins would want to tag along… She broke herself of her little trance when she realized there was something she was forgetting to ask.

-"Well, now that it seems introductions are over I had a request for you Gray." April asked. –"Do you perhaps know where Nightmare´s office is? We wanted to talk to him but we got a little lost on the way here…" She slightly glared at Melody as it was the blackette´s fault both of them were lost. As for why she had asked that… She of course was aware Grey knew how to arrive to Nightmare´s office. She just felt it was the best way to arrive there without having to walk clueless through the endless maze like corridors.

At the petite girl´s question Gray Ringmarc´s eyes widened briefly out of surprise. He quickly recovered his composure however.-"Do you… know Lord Nightmare?" His next words came out somehow cautiously and serene and for the two girls, who knew him more than he thought, it was quite obvious the suspicion in his voice. This made Melody watch back up, with a deer in the headlights look. _'Crap…_' She swiftly tried to think of an explanation as to why they knew someone they weren´t supposed to. However, before she could voice out her excuse April answered the roleholder. It was quite clear she had expected that reply from the lizard. -"While walking we passed two…"She doubted for a second if her word picking would betray her, but continued nevertheless. –"…faceless people who were talking about him. From the chat it seemed rather obvious he was the boss around here." She shrugged, and Melody nodded to give credibility to the statement.

-"I see…" The lizard man said. He didn´t seemed too convinced though.-"If that´s the case I´ll take you with Lord Nightmare."

-"Thanks Gray, you´re awesome!" Melody chirped merrily and hugged the lizard roleholder, startling him and April for the sudden action. However, she realized what she had done and released him immediately, her cheeks deep red from embarrassment. That didn´t stop April from exploding into a fit of giggles, or Gray from blushing himself nevertheless.

* * *

The two new foreigners had been walking for a while through one of the long corridors of the clock tower, following Gray Ringmarc. When he started walking earlier after Melody´s hug, towards the desired destination, both girls were surprised the direction the ex-assassin took. THE EXACT **OPOSITE** THEY HAD BEEN WALKING BEFORE. Both Melody and April facepalmed and the tsundere muttered a 'You must be f*cking kidding me…' under her breath. But asides of being annoyed at themselves for picking the wrong path at the beginning the teens were rather relieved because, had they chosen other way, they wouldn´t had bumped with Gray Ringmarc and, by extent , they would have been lost on the tricky hallways for god knows how long. As a gesture of gratitude toward the lizards kindness Melody offered Gray to help him carrying some of the papers that had fell previously. All thought he was reluctant at first he accepted the girl´s help, April tagging along saying that: -"Some papers have never harmed anybody. Except for paper cuts… Those are awful!"

Both teens were also trying to learn the way towards Nightmare´s office, since both knew they were going to visit the incubus somewhat frequently. They weren´t having too much success at it though, April giving up at the second turn and Melody after the fifth or so. Melody briefly wondered if every time they wanted to talk to Nightmare they would have to ask Grey to escort them towards the incubus. As much as she liked the idea she hopped not.

It seemed they had been walking in circles since the turns were most of the time made towards the same side, and after getting up some pairs of stairs they usually ended descending through a pair of others. April had already noticed this issue, having counted the number of 'lefts & rights' and 'ups & downs' (even on both cases), and was going to point it out with an exasperated huff when they went up through some especially long stairs. She eyerolled, expecting to find more stairs leading down after arriving to the top. However she found herself on a corridor that looked somehow different to the others, this one ending on a dark wooden door. Both teens glanced at each other wide smiles on their faces, obviously exited by the prospect of meeting the silver haired roleholder.

-"Remember not to think too much about the game." Melody whispered at her friend´s ear.

April nodded enthusiastically. – "I won´t." She murmured back and winked at the blackette.

Just some meters separated the girls and the lizard roleholder from the door to the office owned by the incubus. Just some steps and they would be facing one of the most intriguing roleholders of wonderland and, in both girls opinion, one of the most 'kawaii'.

Now that they were facing the door the teens felt themselves grow nervous and, taking a deep breath, both emptied their minds from anything Wonderland related. It was very hard though.

-"We´re here." Gray commented before he knocked the door softly. –"Lord Nightmare?" He called inside. No response came, but still the roleholder entered, gesturing the girls to follow him with his free hand as he held the now smaller stack of documents with the other. The blackette and brunette did as told and quickly entered behind the lord of clover tower´s assistant.

The girls gasped simultaneously. –"Wow!" April exclaimed with the excitement of a child at a candy store. The room they were in currently was bigger than they remembered, yet it still looked exactly like in the manga and otome game, green touches here and there, dark wood being the dominating material of the elegant furniture. The most remarkable thing at the room was a big dark wood desk. Behind it on a mahogany chair, staring at the teens with a knowing smile was Nightmare Gottschalk.

At the sight of the incubus the teens beaming faces suddenly contorted on ones of nervousness, eyes wide. They had forgotten for a second about the fact that for any reason they should think about their knowledge of the place. To distract her mind from any slipping though Melody focused in the opening of Karneval (an anime she had been watching recently), dispersing the thoughts with the tune as she hummed it. As for April, the girl felt like she had been caught right on the spot. '_Crapcrapcrapcrap. F*ck I was thinking about the game... Shit I thought about it again! Think something else April. Just focus… Damn why did Nightmare had to read minds?!_' The petite girl forced herself to stop her thoughts looking at nearby bookshelf intently like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Gray sighed at the girls antics, since he had somewhat got accustomed to them on their way towards the office. As for Nightmare he was taken aback by the teens´ sudden change of attitude, and even a little more shocked at the females´ thoughts, but he decided that it was better to ignore those… for the moment.

It was Gray the one who broke the silence, addressing Nightmare. –"Lord Nightmare, these young ladies wanted to speak to you." This made the incubus a little curious as to why they had requested such a thing. -"Also I need you to sign these papers." Gray added placing them on the corner of the desk, making the caterpillar roleholder scowl.

Both April and Melody snapped back to reality at the mention of the papers, since both girls were still carrying a pile of their own. They quickly walked towards the wooden table and placed each of their stacks, the pile now acquiring a taller size, making Nightmare scowl even more. His frowning face made the teens smile. He looked so cute~!

Nightmare was about to protest when Melody spoke up. She was getting tired of restraining her thoughts, and also she didn´t wanted Grey to argue with Nightmare. If paperwork was brought further into the conversation it was 100% sure the lord of Clover would run to the nearest exit, foreigners there or not.–"Erm… Excuse me Nightmare, but we came here to ask you about our… Whereabouts. You see the last thing I remember was that we were walking through the park to go home and now we are… Well, here. Wherever 'here' is."

April saw what Melody´s intentions and decided to follow her lead.-"Yeah, seems you´re the boss around, so it seemed logical that you know more about how we got here."

Nightmare motioned the girls to take a seat in the two chairs in front of his desk with a movement of his hand. The teens complied quickly, partially tired of walking through the entire tower. The incubus seemed to ponder his answer before saying calmly. -"The location you´re currently at is Wonderland, to be more precise the country of Joker." The teens didn´t seemed surprised at the answer.

-"I see…" April mumbled. –"But still, that doesn´t answers why are we on Wonderland." Of course she knew why they were there but she hoped the incubus would explain more clearly the rules of the game since, after all, it wasn´t explained too clearly on the manga. All thought she doubted he would since, as she remembered, some rules couldn´t be told to the outsider.

As Nightmare spoke again he looked very calm. Actually, he could have even fooled the girls about his personality, hadn´t they know about his childish antics. –"Before explaining further about the why of your presence I must ask first, have you already drank the 'medicine of hearts'?"

The teens' eyes widened as they realized they haven´t. Hell, they even didn´t knew if they had one. How could they forget something as important as that?! Maybe it was on the place they had landed? But they had awaked on a bed on first place!

However, Melody got an odd sensation jolting through her body as she felt a weird urge to rummage through her jean´s pockets. She was astonished when she pulled out a small vial from her right pocket, filled to the brim with an aqua blue translucent liquid. The crystal of the container was clear and spotless, and the lid was heart shaped. Aside from the slight greenish color of the fluid inside it looked just as Melody remembered.

Melody glanced back at April, and found her staring a vial of her own. This one was different though. Aside from the generic form of the vial the lid was shaped as a spade, and the drink inside it looked a little viscous, matching the dark red it was colored. Melody couldn´t help but think it´s similarity to blood and shivered a bit at the idea. April seemed to like it though, as she smiled slightly on her deep contemplation of the bottle.

-"We must drink this… right?" April asked softly not like her normal loud self, stopping from staring at the crimson vial, and slowly glancing up with an unreadable expression.

-"In order to play the game of Wonderland, which is the reason of your arrival, you must drink the medicine of hearts." The incubus stated calmly. He placed his chin in the back of his hand.-"Those are the rules."

April nodded slowly. -"I suppose since it is so important there´s no need to postpone it. Don't you think so Mel-chan?"

-"Pfft…" The Blackette grunted with mockery. April was obviously trying to make her take the responsibility.

Melody glanced at her vial and sighed, remembering the extremely bitter taste of the drink.-"… Guess it can´t be helped." She shrugged.-"At the count of three?" The blackette asked as she addressed April, receiving a nod for response.

Both the lizard and caterpillar roleholders watched the development of the conversation with interest, as the teens started the countdown.

-"Three…" The girls exclaimed simultaneously.

-"Two…" Said Melody as they opened the lid of their respective vials.

April inhaled sharply a quick intake of air before muttering through gritted teeth.-"One." And so the girls downed quickly the contents of their bottles, and no more than gulp latter the two vials were empty.

After drinking the foul liquid Melody immediately started to cough, griping her throat slightly. She knew the beverage was supposed to taste bad, but not to that extent! On the side April didn´t seemed fazed by the taste. She sighed with eyes closed and stated when Melody´s coughs ceased. –"This thing is too bitter, even for my tastes..." The brunette opened her eyes and smiled slightly to Nightmare. _'But I didn´t expected it to taste different…_' Then she glanced back at Melody and was about to ask her how she was, when she noticed Gray Ringmarc softly patting her friends back. The petite girl eyerolled slightly but smiled nevertheless.

-"Do you feel well?" Gray asked with a concerned look to Melody, while piercing her with those golden eyes of his.

-"I-I´m fine." She managed to say.-"Think I drank it too fast." She looked at the floor trying to don´t make eye contact with the lizard while hiding her growing blush. The fact that the lizard´s hand was still on her back didn´t help her appease her flustered self at all. She cleared her throat. -"Errm… Gray… Your hand…"

-"Oh." Once he realized what the dark haired girl meant the lizard quickly withdrew his hand –"I´m s-"

-"If you two lovebirds have ended chatting I believe Nightmare was going to explain more about Wonderland and the game right?" April, being the impatient girl she was, interrupted the lizard´s apology, wanting to quickly end the lecture they were going to receive from Nightmare. After all she was positive she already knew what she needed.

-"Wah- lovebirds?!" Melody stated frozen on the spot.-"W-we´re not lovebirds!" She stuttered indignantly.

-"Whatever." April shrugged.

-"Don´t whatever me!"

April shrugged again. –"Whate-"

Nightmare sweatdroped and raised his hands on a defensive manner.-"Um. Girls please don´t fight."

Both teens slumped back on their chairs arms crossed, ready for the explanation Nightmare was about to say.

-"Well, now that you´re officially part of the game I´ll first explain the way Wonderland works." And so the caterpillar roleholder started describing the territories; The difference between a roleholder and a faceless; Why outsiders were important; which roleholder was in which area, as well a little about them; and all the stuff the girls already knew.

Currently Nightmare was explaining about the Circus/Jail and how they should keep away from the place the most possible. Both girls nodded from time to time, to show they were putting attention, but in reality they weren´t paying too much interest on what Nightmare was saying. That is until the incubus mentioned the Heart Castle, more precisely Peter White.

At the mention of the white rabbit roleholder Melody recalled the events of the previous night. For some reason the bunny´s handkerchief was vividly on her mind. She felt… guilty. She needed to give him back his handkerchief before guilt ate her alive! Since this was the last area Nightmare was going to talk about she found prudent asking about the rabbit roleholder, before the incubus decided to continue on other topic.

-"Sorry for interrupting Nightmare, but is Peter White a man with white hair, rabbit ears, glasses, checkered jacket, and a big pocket watch?"

-"Yes, that´s Peter White." Nightmare´s attention was all now on the blackette. "Where do you know him from?" He seemed calm, unlike Gray when the teens had asked him about Nightmare´s location.

-"From the park we were walking through before we fell into Wonderland." Melody stated.

April rummaged through her pocket, taking out Peter´s handkerchief. -"We followed him into here trying to give him this back."

-"Actually I´d like to return this as immediately if it´s possible. I feel bad having something that´s not mine."

-"Yeah, me too." April stated as she handed the handkerchief to Melody. Then she grinned deviously. –"Actually… Is there someone in the tower who has a map? I wouldn´t like to get lost or worst."

Nightmare thought his answer for a while before answering the small brunette.-"I believe Julius had a map… Right, Gray?" Nightmare stated.

The lizard just sighed. -"Yes Lord Nightmare, the clockmaker had one."

-"Good! Then where we can find Julius?" April said happily. She couldn't wait to see Julius Monrey face to face.

-"Here, I´ll write the directions for you." Nightmare offered, making April smile widely.

-"Thanks!" April chirped merrily, snatching the paper out of a startled incubus grasp once he had ended writing, and heading to the door immediately after. –"See you guys! We won´t take long!"

-"Eh?! Wait for me!" Melody stated as she too started to walk towards the door. –"Bye Nightmare! See you Gray!"

-"Wait." The lizard said as he grabbed Melody´s arm while the girl passed near him. -"Take care." He warned, concerned look on his face.

She smiled sheepishly. -"I-I will." And she turned quickly around after April, not wanting Gray to see her blush for the tenth time in the day.

**-END Chapter 2-**

* * *

**A/N:** First of all my apologies for the super late update! DDDD: ;3;  
I was actually planning to update this fic monthly but I-I´m a very slow writer and as if that wasn´t enough I had exams last week, my mother decided to kidnap/confiscate my laptop and the only way I managed to end this was at school. That´s right, 80/95% of this was written during classes with a laptop I borrowed from… from… actually I believe there isn´t an accurate translation for the name of the place I got this from so let´s just say I asked for one at the office for the sake of it.

This chapter is longer than I expected, yet I still I feel like fewer things happened... I don´t know if the length compensates the wait or not… Hope it does though. Also there are more bishounen interactions on this one~!

Speaking of bishies it´s so hard to write Gray! X_X I´m sorry if I did him too OOC. OOCness is something I reaaally hate! Gomenasai *bows*! . He´s just so formal and the words he uses and ungh…. I tried to make him as accurate as possible, but no avail; it was an almost impossible task. If it wasn´t for Winterblizzard1 I would have been stuck on his dialogues more than I should.

Also I rechecked the previous chapter and found **several** mistakes. Like **A LOT**. :I The one that freaked me out the most was a spelling mistake I shall not talk about… But now they´re corrected! :D I´m can sleep now!

As for the reviews…. **YOU MADE ME THE HAPPIEST WRITTER IN THE UNIVERSE~! **Truth to be told I wasn´t expecting ANY reviews for the previous chapie, but instead… I got TWO! *Makes happy silly dance of randomness*

**Alice-in-Wonderland-fan888**: Thanks! I´m glad you liked!

**supersushicupcake**: Do you really think so? *giggles* I´m flattered! Hope it doesn´t gets too much into my head. XD

Please review! Also feel free to PM me. Wherever you want to ask about the story, who you think will hook up with who, what you think will happen next, or even what you had for breakfast I´ll gladly read and answer! ;D

See ya guys! Until next time! (Which hopefully will be before next month. U_U')

Love, **Midnightblossom**~

**P.S.** Sorry for the long author note too, BTW. :P


End file.
